


Hazy

by viceprincipalpanch



Category: Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Edging, Knotting, M/M, Nonhuman Biology, Trans Male Character, dfab!Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceprincipalpanch/pseuds/viceprincipalpanch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Around the same time Sulley bonked his forehead against the edge of Johnny’s baseboard, he started to wonder if fucking your fraternity president was part of the typical college experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> for my good friend marshall (bronzepage on tumblr) who asked for a johnny/sulley fic with edging and knotting, and dfab!johnny. i hope u like it kiddo.

Around the same time Sulley bonked his forehead against the edge of Johnny’s baseboard, he started to wonder if fucking your fraternity president was part of the typical college experience. He knew hazing happened, but he always thought it had more to do with streaking across campus and getting duct-taped to trees than it did being pushed face-down against silky sheets, while fingers tipped with short, dull claws explored his front. It would take a lot of strength for Johnny to flip him onto his back, strength that Sulley knew lay beneath his dark fur. For now, though, Johnny seemed content to grab hold of him and rake down to his hips.

This wasn’t the first time they had found themselves alone in Johnny’s room while a party raged elsewhere in the house, and yet Johnny still acted like Sulley had no idea what he was doing. Then again, considering the alcoholic haze he was working through, it was possible he would need a little bit of coaching once more.

“You like that, Tiger?” Johnny growled, his lips at the side of Sulley’s head and one finger tugging at the edge of his sheath. He was flush against him, apparently through with the foreplay as he started to rock. Sulley licked his lips and pulled forward again-- _bonk_. “Careful now.”

“Do you wanna, uh, make out or something, first?” He was warm, more than just in the pleasant way he often felt when he got drunk. Embarrassment, maybe, stemming from his questioning Johnny’s methods. Still, he stood by his suggestion, pulling Johnny’s paw back up to his stomach. “Just to set the mood or somethin’. Heh.”

“I suppose,” he said. Johnny stretched out against the pillows at the other end of the bed, regaining his confident smirk. He beckoned Sulley over with a claw, while his other hand worked the buttons of his collar open. “Why don’t you come over here, big guy?”

Sulley laughed awkwardly, nervously, still not quite used to the whole “dirty talk” thing, even when it wasn’t remotely dirty. Johnny was so confident -- most would say egotistical -- that it was intimidating as hell to crawl towards him with the intention of kissing him. He didn’t wonder if he was good enough and never had, but the idea that he might not impress him lingered at the back of his mind.

They didn’t quite kiss first. Johnny grabbed Sulley by the chin and inspected him, eyes narrowed and just the slightest bit glazed over. Baring his own teeth in something between a grimace and a grin, he tugged Sulley on top of him. Fangs clashed for a moment before they both settled into the kiss, a careful give-and-take. Normally, Johnny took the lead, but he was more content to see what letting Sulley have control would do for him. Sulley didn’t mind at all, letting his thick paws run down the length of Johnny’s sides, settling on his narrow hips. A break in the kiss came a few moments later as, mouth watering, he pressed cheek to cheek with him.

“You, uh. Hah.” He gulped back on drool, wiped his lips. “You wanna do it now? Or...” Sulley trailed off with a shrug, his eyes averted as Johnny pulled off his sweater. There was nothing there he hadn’t seen before, but it seemed the most respectful to wait before he looked him over again. “‘Cos I’m ready to go, man. Whenever.”

Johnny rubbed his chin after tossing his sweater at the laundry bin near his door-- he missed by a few feet, but didn’t even try and cover up his failure to hit the mark. “I’m ready when you are, Big Blue. Show me what you’ve got! I _know_ you will _not_ disappoint.”

Sulley pinched between his eyebrows. “Yeah. Alright.”

It didn’t take them long to get situated, Johnny on all fours with his hands on the headboard and his tail lifted to the side, Sulley staring at the space above Johnny’s head and trying to muster up the resolve that normally came to him so easily. His own tail thumped nervously against the mattress. He drew the line at letting his toes curl into the sheets, not in the mood to hear Johnny complain about how he wrecked them _again_. Claws tapped impatiently on the headboard as Johnny glanced over his shoulder at Sulley, quirking an eyebrow.

“I’m _waiting_ , Jimmy. Come on, you’re a big boy!” He chuckled. “A _real_ big boy. Now, get _over_ here and let’s see what you can do!”

With a little huff of determination, Sulley nodded and moved just enough that he was tight against him. He could do it, would do it, was _going_ to do it right then and there. Steadily, with a hand on the small of Johnny’s back and his other on his hip, he pushed into warmth and wetness and gasped, quiet enough that he was sure Johnny wouldn’t hear.

Even if he had heard, Johnny had more important things to comment on. “Oh, _yeah_...much better already, killer. You got me going already, can’t _wait_ to see what you’re gonna do to me when you _really_ get going...” He arched back against him, driving his prick further inside as it swelled. “Guess this is the _real_ reason I should call you Big Blue, huh?”

Sulley tried to laugh, but it just came out as a wheeze. His hands moved up to Johnny’s waist, holding him tightly as he squirmed on his knees. He needed to get deeper, to feel every twitch of muscle around him until he was _in_ there, locked to him until he finished. Johnny wasn’t making it easy, though, as he started to rock back and forth, teasing him by letting as much of him in as he could then pulling away with a throaty chuckle. “Just-- just lemme, uh--”

“Aw, don’t tell me you just want me to sit still? Where’s the fun in that? _Jimmy_...” He looked at him from over his shoulder, a hand between his legs to touch the place where they joined. “You gotta _work_ for all this and the _pleasures_ that come with it.”

Sulley hunched his shoulders and pulled him back as far as he could manage-- Johnny actually grunted in surprise, then laughed to himself as he flexed his floor muscles, shooting Sulley another smirk. All he had to do was get a little deeper, just enough that he wouldn’t have to do any more real work, and just enjoy himself. Tilting his hips forward, he gripped a handful of Johnny’s fur with the tips of his claws, careful not to prick him.

“Yeah, _that’s_ more like it...gimme that big cock, Sullivan, you _know_ I can handle it!” He breathed in through his nose, out through his mouth, tail flicking just the slightest bit between Sulley’s broad chest and his own back. “I want you to give it to me _hard_. Make me feel it in the morning, and the _next_ morning, hah-- _oh_ , yeah, there, just a little bit more, champ, you can do it...!”

It was almost enough to make Sulley go soft inside him, but the pulse he could feel as Johnny started to pull him in deeper kept him from pulling out. The knot at the base of his prick was nearly at its widest, and with Johnny letting him go deeper, he felt confident that he could last through any dirty talk that Johnny could throw at him.

It was a little more difficult to be so sure of himself when, at the last second, Johnny jerked forward. Sulley felt even more hurt because he managed not to smack himself on the wooden headboard, landing with the side of his face in one of the pillows. “What the hell was _that_ for?” Sulley asked, breath coming short as he tried to recover from the jolt of losing what he had been sure he would receive.

“Like I said, big boy...you’re gonna have to work for it.” He spread himself, not even bothering to look at Sulley as he tried again.

It was difficult regaining all that he had lost, but he managed. The grunt Johnny let out when he started pushing the knot back in was, he had to admit, satisfactory. Each little move either of them made -- Johnny wasn’t playing around anymore, letting him in much more easily now that he had his fingers working hard between his legs -- moved Sulley in further and further. It wasn’t far enough yet, but Sulley had no doubts that they would lock soon, and intended to hold his breath until they did.

“Fuck me _hard_ , tiger-- yeah, you _need_ to get that fat cock _all_ the way in, don’t you? _Gnnh_ \--” He jerked forward again, but this time it seemed involuntary. Johnny gasped, turning his head so his cheek was against the pillow beneath his head, and arched his back downwards. “ _Ah_ , ah, there we go, y-you got it, big boy, _mm_...!”

Warm, warm, warm, from the base of his horns to the tips of his toes, he leaned forward to bury his face in Johnny’s short fur. Muscles tightened around the base of his cock, trapping it inside Johnny. He was still, just waiting for more-- his part was done, at least, considering every other time Johnny had invited him into his room for more than a chat.

But there was nothing. It was nice, sure, but it wasn’t much to just be stuck there, unable to pull out and try again if he had done it wrong. Still bent over Johnny, he could hear a low rumbling in his chest, which he soon realized was the beginning of a laugh.

“Just _relax_ , Sullivan! I’m gonna take care of you. But first, I wanna take care of _me_.” He kicked him in the thigh playfully, still touching himself as he leaned into the mattress.

Sulley wiggled. Frowned. Smiled just a little bit, then wiggled again. “Come on, you’re gonna leave me high and dry, man?” He wrapped his arms around his waist and gave him a tight squeeze. “Gimme a little bit. We got _this_ far, heh.”

Johnny bit his lip, carefully of his claws, and let a finger slip down to stroke just above Sulley’s prick. “Mm. I _suppose_ I could do you the favour.” He flexed around him, stayed tight, then relaxed again. Sulley groaned. Smile returning easily to his face, he tried it again, all the while keeping one hand in the sheets and the other rubbing at himself. If he wasn’t in a teasing mood, they could have been done by now, but liquor and parties had him feeling ready to rile someone up.

“This is _not_ what I meant,” Sulley mumbled into the space between his shoulderblades. He was throbbing, now, absolutely aching to just go off and get on with his life (and maybe cuddle, depending on how receptive Johnny was). “God, _please_ , I can’t take this, man.”

“You’ve _got_ to learn some patience, Big Blue. The very _best_ things in life don’t come to you without hard work.” He chuckled at his own joke, then got very quiet. For a moment, Sulley thought about reaching down to give him a hand, but reconsidered. He didn’t want to assume anything without asking, and he didn’t think it was the right time to ask.

This time, when he tightened around him, it wasn’t a calculated move to drive Sulley over the edge of impatience. It was spontaneous, a physical reaction that couldn’t have worked out any better for the both of them. Johnny came, surprisingly silent for someone who talked so much during the act, and stayed tensed as Sulley finished with a low, harsh growl.

Johnny shifted when they were finally able to part, rubbing his side. “You might want to do something about those claws, killer. I’m gonna be feeling _these_ for a while.” He pointed to the thin marks visible through his fur-- nothing serious, nothing even worth patching up, but something that made Sulley a little embarrassed.

“Yeah, sorry.” He flopped down beside him and turned onto his back, hands flung behind his head. “I’ll be more careful next time.”

 


End file.
